


An Abundance of Bridgertons

by LifeOnTheMoon



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnTheMoon/pseuds/LifeOnTheMoon
Summary: Gareth St. Clair was a simple man. All he really needed was two and a half square meals, a warm bed and on occasion company that wasn’t entirely tedious. But ever since meeting the delectably feisty Hyacinth Bridgerton, his desires were no longer quite so simple. And now she was his wife and that should have meant that she was all his all the time. But unfortunately it wasn’t quite that easy because Hyacinth, in addition to possessing a quick wit, brilliant mind and a perfect…perfect little bottom, also had seven older siblings, who always seemed to pop up in the most unexpected places.





	An Abundance of Bridgertons

Gareth St. Clair was a simple man. All he really needed was two and a half square meals, a warm bed and on occasion company that wasn’t entirely tedious. But ever since meeting the delectably feisty Hyacinth Bridgerton, his desires were no longer quite so simple. And now she was his wife and that should have meant that she was all his all the time. But unfortunately it wasn’t quite that easy because Hyacinth, in addition to possessing a quick wit, brilliant mind and a perfect…perfect little bottom, also had seven older siblings, who always seemed to pop up in the most unexpected places. 

Like at the Masterton’s Ball for instance. He had been quietly whispering all the terribly naughty things he was going to do to Hyacinth later that evening and her incredibly tall brother Benedict had somehow materialised a mere two feet away! He barely even came down to London and yet there he was. Then there was the time he had been pulling Hyacinth into Lord Chelmsford’s study for a quick kiss (well maybe a little but more than a kiss but they had both been determined to be quick) and her sister, the eminent Duchess of Hastings had come down the corridor after using the water closet that just happened to be on the same floor. Then, just when he thought they were safe home, her sister Eloise had come bursting into their apartments to announce that she would soon be delivered of a child. She had remained with them for two whole days, talking into the night with her sister. They had not yet moved out of Gareth’s small bachelor’s apartments so Gareth had very nobly given up his bed to his sister’s wife and slept on the settee in the living room. He spent a very uncomfortable night, all too aware that his wife was only a wall away, sleeping soundly when she should have been underneath him gasping his name. Thankfully Eloise had decided to move into her mother’s house. 

They had barely spent any time alone with each other this week, Gareth thought resentfully as he dressed for the evening. Her family kept appearing at the most inopportune moments. Just because their honeymoon trip had been nearly three months ago did not mean that he was finished with deflowering his wife in new and interesting ways. And he would have been able to resist her. If she hadn’t insisted on teasing him shamefully, even with the rest of her family always around. Oh it wasn’t anything obvious. But when she stood close to him her hand would accidentally brush against his manhood. Or she would pull her dress down a tantalising inch so her breasts were more prominent. But of course that would happen when he was the only one looking at her. Once she even pretended to trip and pushed her body right into his. It took all his self-control not to clasp her to him and take her right then and there. 

So while Gareth, who had had barely any family growing up was very grateful that his wife seemed to have family members coming out of her ears, he would have liked to have enjoyed the early months of wedded bliss with just the Bridgerton he was in love with. All he wanted to do most of the time was hike her skirts up and make her scream his name in passion. 

He smiled ruefully as his valet tied his cravat. All this had made him remember the Viscount of Bridgerton’s words (although he supposed he should start calling him Anthony now he was his brother-in-law but there was just something so intimidating about Hyacinth’s oldest brother). He did say that oftentimes he might wish his wife’s family to perdition. 

‘Are you ready Gareth?’ his wife asked popping her head around the door of his bedroom. She looked stunning in a dress of blue muslin and Gareth, who hadn’t taken her in nearly three days now was tempted to demand they stay home. 

’You know we cannot be late for this poetry reading. We need to get good seats,’ she said, in her most managing tone. 

‘We will be sitting right in the back,’ her husband said firmly. ‘This is the third poetry reading I have been to in as many months and that is three too many.’ 

Hyacinth sighed. ‘Well your grandmother will be most disappointed. You know she likes to sit in the front and be a part of all the fun. And besides I think she’s trying to improve your mind,’ she said. ‘But if you do want a seat in the back we must be much quicker to leave.’ 

‘My grandmother simply likes to torture me,’ Gareth muttered. He already had plenty of ideas of how to make the poetry reading more palatable and none involved sitting next to his grandmother. No he and his wife were going to find seats as far away from the activities as possible, preferably in an area with low lighting. And then when everyone was distracted he would sneak her off and have his wicked way with her. 

‘Well we should be moving now,’ Hyacinth said sharply, her voice shattering the rather pleasant daydream he had begun to have. 

The St. Clair’s were quite late. After procuring his wife a glass of punch, Gareth firmly directed his wife to seats in the corner of the room that were thankfully empty. His grandmother had already come in and was seated right in the front row, but thankfully she had Penelope Bridgerton and his mother-in-law to keep her company. The front few seats were already filled up so the St. Clair’s could very easily slip into the back. Gareth let out a silent cheer when he saw that no one seemed to want to claim the seat next to his wife. That meant he could whisper shocking things to her and there would be little chance of anyone hearing. The ton was remarkably badly behaved anyway and while people in the front rows rarely talked, there was often hushed chatter in the back. It would also mean that sneaking away would be easier as there were fewer people to climb over. 

‘When do you think they’ll start,’ Hyacinth whispered. 

‘Soon hopefully,’ her husband whispered back. The sooner it started the sooner they could make their escape. ‘I shall swoon if I am in this overheated room for too long.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous Gareth,’ Hyacinth said, lightly swatting him. 

‘What’s ridiculous,’ he murmured. ‘Is that I have been unable to get you alone for the last three days and I am now at the end of my rope.’ 

Hyacinth just smiled, that incredibly enchanting smile that never failed to set his loins on fire. 

The homely girl in the front of the room was clearing her throat and beginning to declaim, what he thought might have been a poem by Lord Byron. Gareth raised an eyebrow. That was rather risqué. 

As there was now little chance of being heard Gareth leaned over and quietly began telling his wife exactly what he was going to do once he got her alone. And just when he heard her beginning to get a little breathy, a large male with chestnut hair dropped into the seat next to her. Gareth suppressed a groan. Of course Colin would choose to come to this specific poetry reading. 

‘Pen said I had to,’ Colin muttered to his sister, not noticing her rather flushed cheeks. 

Gareth quietly stewed as the girl in front began loudly reciting a poem about daisies. There was no chance of him whisking his wife away now. 

The reading lasted nearly an hour and a half longer. After which Gareth quickly bundled his wife into a carriage before they got caught up in the endless conversation that accompanied ton parties. 

Even before the wheels started turning he practically grabbed his wife and pressed his lips to hers. 

‘God god I thought that would never end,’ he growled as he laid passionate kisses on her neck. 

‘You were lucky Colin didn’t hear anything you said,’ she murmured as she deftly undid his hair from the neat queue he had put it into. She did like to run her fingers through his tawny mane and like her husband she had also strongly felt the absence of their lovemaking. After three straight months of having each other at least once every day, three days seemed like far too long to go without. Unmindful of the coachman, Gareth pulled her dress lower so her breasts were bared. He quickly took a nipple into his mouth, knowing that that drove her mad with desire. 

‘Gareth,’ she gasped. 

‘Yes Gareth, or no Gareth,’ he asked, his voice deliciously smooth. 

‘More Gareth,’ she said, the words barely crossing her lips before he moved his mouth back and began enthusiastically teasing her with his tongue. 

He grasped her other breast in his hand and massaged it as her breath quickened. Her reaction to his handling of her breasts never failed to thrill him and Gareth wondered if he would be able to make it to their house. He had already become incredibly hard and Hyacinth was brushing her hands over his manhood in a most wanton way. He might have to simply take her in the coach. There was nothing else to do. He certainly couldn’t continue like this. Just when he was thinking of how to navigate the logistics of sex in a moving carriage, there was a bang and the vehicle came to an abrupt halt. 

‘Good Lord,’ he blasphemed. ‘What on earth happened?’ 

‘Grazed another carriage guv’nor,’ the coachman said, sounding rather apologetic. 

Hyacinth blushed. She had almost forgotten that the coachman existed. She quickly pulled up her dress. The couple moved to the window and Gareth let out another groan. For in the carriage that their coach had hit was naturally Hyacinth’s sister Francesca and her husband Michael. Feeling himself deflating rather rapidly, Gareth smothered another curse and left the vehicle. Michael had also descended and Gareth did not like the laughter evident in his eyes. 

‘That was a close shave,’ Michael said smoothly, taking in every inch of Gareth’s dishevelment. Well aware of his reputation before he had pledged his troth to Francesca Bridgerton, Gareth was certain that Michael was fully cognisant of what had been happening in the coach carrying the St. Clairs. He couldn’t help but blush. The Bridgertons were a talkative bunch and he would rather the whole family were not aware of his inability to keep his hands off of his wife, even for the duration of a short coach journey. 

Gareth mumbled something that was incomprehensible, even to himself. 

‘Well I won’t keep you,’ Michael said, his mouth twitching as if attempting to suppress a laugh. ‘You look like you’re in somewhat of a hurry.’ 

‘Give my best to your wife,’ Gareth managed to say. 

Michael just smiled and Gareth beat a hasty retreat. 

‘Your family,’ Gareth grumbled to his wife. 

‘I know,’ Hyacinth sighed. ‘They always seem to appear when things are getting…most interesting.’ 

They arrived at their destination. Gareth had kept his hands firmly to himself for the rest of the journey, certain that if he so much as touched his wife the Viscount of Bridgerton would emerge from the shadows to accost him. After all he was practically the only member of the family who hadn’t interrupted the new couple yet. 

‘Thank god we’re home,’ Hyacinth said, sounding far too excited for a gently-born woman who was undoubtedly going to be thoroughly pleasured shortly. 

Gareth agreed with her wholeheartedly and almost bodily lifted her from the carriage in his eagerness to get into the house. His butler let them in and Gareth could barely contain himself. But just as he was pulling his wife’s pelisse off her shoulders, he heard a quiet cough. 

‘’Lo Hyacinth, Gareth.’ 

Gareth nearly groaned out loud in his frustration. For there, sitting in his living room was Hyacinth’s brother Gregory. 

‘Sorry sir,’ his butler said, bustling in. ‘I should have told you. Mr Bridgerton arrived a few minutes ago.’ 

The man put down two glasses and a bottle of Gareth’s finest scotch. 

‘Don’t mind if I do,’ Gregory said. His eyes were slightly glazed and Gareth could see he was nine-tenths foxed already. 

‘Not that we aren’t thrilled to see you Gregory,’ Hyacinth said, nothing in her tone indicating that she would rather like to smack him about the head. ‘But what on earth are you doing here.’ 

‘Unfortunately I don’t think I can head back to Bruton Street in this state,’ Gregory said, his words slurring slightly. ‘Mama would not approve. And you were always my favourite. Thought you wouldn’t mind giving me shelter in my hour of need.’ 

‘What you need is a nice cup of tea’ Hyacinth said sternly. ‘Not more alcohol.’ She was quite pleased that she was Gregory’s favourite sister but really she had seen too many of her siblings already. 

‘In for a penny in for a pound,’ Gregory said with a shrug. 

‘Ah well I am going to change into something a little less constraining,’ Hyacinth said, shifting uncomfortably in her dress. ‘I will see you two shortly.’ 

Gareth sighed as he sat down and poured himself a glass of scotch. 

‘Damned fine stuff St. Clair,’ Gregory said appreciatively. 

The two cheersed and Gareth knocked back his glass of scotch. If he wasn’t going to have any sex tonight he might as well get a little foxed. 

But after his second glass he noticed that Hyacinth had as yet not returned. 

‘I think I might need to use the water closet,’ he mumbled. 

Gregory just nodded, clearly not listening very closely. 

Gareth quickly made his way to the bedroom in search of his wife. If he was going to entertain her foxed brother, she should also be there. When he arrived in the bedroom he had to swallow a moan because laying on the bed, without one stitch of clothing on her was his delectable wife. 

‘Heavens,’ Gareth said faintly. 

‘Are you going to join me?’ she asked, smiling at him wickedly. 

Gareth needed no other invitation. In two strides he was across the room and straddling his wife. 

‘I think you’re wearing far too much clothing,’ Hyacinth said breathily, undoing his cravat and making quick work on his buttons. She pulled his belt off and began to pull off his trousers. But then with almost superhuman effort he stopped her. She had teased him so mercilessly when he could do little about it and now he was going to give her a taste of her own medicine. He slowly and deliberately kissed his way down her body, all the while gently palming one of her breasts. And then his tongue was penetrating her most private area, licking, sucking all to drive her to insanity. He removed his hand from her breast and began pumping his finger in and out of her. She mewled with desire and he sensed she was nearing her climax. Just as she was about to go over the edge he pulled back. She moaned in frustration and attempted to push herself on to his fingers. 

‘Not yet,’ Gareth said, his voice deep with desire. He really did want to plunge himself straight into her but teasing her was just so much fun. He stepped out of his trousers and quickly removed his shirt. He slowly pressed one finger into her, moving in and out unhurriedly. 

‘Oh Gareth,’ she moaned. ‘More Gareth.’

‘Not when you’ve been quite so naughty,’ he murmured, kissing his way up her body. 

He traced her lips with his finger. She took his finger into her mouth, tasting herself on him. He centred himself on top of her but still didn’t plunge himself inside her. She desperately shifted her body under him, trying to get any pressure on her most sensitive areas. She had been so close to her climax, it was utterly unfair of him to deny her. He moved his body, occasionally brushing the bundle of nerves, but never entering her. He then proceeded to lave one of her breasts with his tongue, all the while pinching and teasing her other nipple. 

‘What can I do to make it up to you,’ she finally gasped, unable to take it anymore. If she did not come she would burst. 

‘I think I’m quite enjoying this,’ Gareth said, a hint of laughter in his voice. 

She wriggled out from under his bulk and when he turned over to pull her back into his body, she pushed him back down into the bed and straddled him. 

With a naughty grin on her face, she pushed herself down and lowered her head onto his manhood. 

‘Oh Hyacinth,’ Gareth gasped as she took his length into her mouth. He twined his fingers through her thick chestnut hair as she bobbed up and down, taking him almost all the way into her throat. He groaned. Even the most skilled courtesans he had been with had never made him feel this desire. Hyacinth was an odd mixture of innocence and sin. She could bring him to his knees simply by flashing her big blue eyes at him. 

She lifted herself off him and looked at him almost beseechingly. And he was completely undone. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her mouth hungrily. As quick as a flash she plunged herself on to his erection, his entire length nestled into her tight womanhood. And then, when Gareth thought he could barely take it anymore she began to ride him. He grasped one of her breasts in his hand and gripped so tightly she knew she would have marks the next morning. How on earth, did one of the most sheltered girls in polite society turn out to be one of the most passionate he wondered. But not for long because Hyacinth, due to all his antics, had finally been able to climax and her muscles were contracting around him in an utterly delightful way. Looking at her ecstatic face, Gareth was unable to hold out any longer and with a groan spilled his seed in her. 

‘You are utterly and completely perfect,’ he said as she collapsed next to him, strands of her hair sticking most endearingly to her face. 

‘You aren’t absolutely terrible either,’ she conceded with a smile. 

‘I was going to draw out your torture,’ Gareth said softly. ‘But I simply couldn’t help myself. You are far too enticing. Where on earth did you learn how to do that with your mouth.’ 

‘I’m an instinctive learner,’ she said with a giggle. 

‘I’ll say,’ he muttered. ‘But the next time you will not get away with all that teasing. I’ve practically been bursting out of my trousers for days.’ 

‘Well the next time I’m naughty…’ Hyacinth said trailing off provocatively.

‘What do you want me to do to you?’ he asked, his imagination already running wild. 

‘I think I might need a little bit more of a punishment,’ she said, and reached down to the belt she had so hastily pulled off earlier. 

Gareth gulped because now all he could think about was his wife naked and tied to his bed while he stood over her, belt in hand. 

‘I think I can trust your imagination,’ she murmured. 

She most certainly could, Gareth thought wryly, because there was no way he would be able to concentrate on anything else until that specific fantasy came to pass.


End file.
